Pooh's Adventures of It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown
Pooh's Adventures of It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown is the first Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot One day, Sally Brown reminds her brother Charlie Brown about his promise to read her a story, while he reminds her of her promise to feed Snoopy. Sally says that she forgot, so Charlie tells him she can help by telling Snoopy to stop kicking the door, which she does, as well as tell him not to ring the doorbell. Charlie gives Sally the dog bowl full of food and she goes out to Snoopy to give it to him, while also telling him to stop talking on his cellphone and to get his feet off the table. She soon heads back inside and finds her brother watching TV, specifically a program that's supposed to "make you a better person", according to Charlie. Sally reminds him of his promise to read her a story every night, and Charlie reminds her of her promise to stop moving things into his room every time he leaves the house. After some excuses from Sally about not being able to read, Charlie gets and brings back two different books, giving Sally a choice between either War and Peace or the Pied Piper. After Sally weighs both books in the bathroom, she decides on the Pied Piper. However, Sally doesn't want to hear a story about rats, which is what the Pied Piper is about. So Charlie changes the story a bit. A long time ago, in a little village of a town, all the people and kids were just like they were. And it had a similar infestation problem that Hamlin had in the original Pied Piper story. But instead of rats, the town was being overrun with mice, sports mice, to be exact. They scared, shocked, and annoyed everyone they came across, while also dancing and doing sports. Soon, the people can't take anymore and decide to go to the mayor and his counsel and complain about the mice. But the mayor's office is also overrun with mice, and both the mayor and his counsel are unsure what to do. Soon, Charlie comes in and asks to see the mayor, but the secretary won't let him in. He goes out to his friends and tells them the bad news, but suggests that they try again. Soon, a bunch of TV reporters and crewmen come in for a press conference with the mayor, and the children follow. Charlie tells the secretary his request again, but she says that the mayor is in a press conference. However, it's a short one because he orders all the TV staff out of his office, allowing the group to walk right in. Rabbit explains that if he listens to Charlie, he won't have to worry about the mice. But the mayor says that he'd need the Pied Piper to fix this problem, and Charlie says that he knows just the one. Charlie explains that the Pied Piper he knows can get rid of the mice, without having to use a pipe like in the story, and the mayor says that if he can pull it off, he and the counsel will give him anything he wants. Soon, Charlie brings in Pied Piper Snoopy, to the confusion of the mayor and his counsel, but Charlie quotes from the book: "Please, your honors, he is enabled by means of a secret charm to draw all creatures living beneath the sun that creep, or swim, or fly, or run." Furthermore, Brock says Snoopy can and will get rid of all the mice, but he'll have to paid something in return. The Mayor agrees to give Snoopy anything if he gets rid of the mice. Charlie Brown gives the mayor a contract, stating that he must give a year supply of dog food to Snoopy for his services, the mayor signs, and Snoopy plays his accordion, which, like the Piper's pipe in the story, gets the attention of the mice, and Snoopy leads them out of town hall and out of the town and off into the distance, to the joy, cheers, and applause of the mayor, his counsel, his secretary, and the townsfolk. After he returns, Snoopy begins organizing some help to assist in picking up his earnings. But when Charlie, Snoopy, and the gang return to town hall and to the mayor, the mayor and his counsel don't hold up their end of the deal, calling the contract childish scribbling, saying that it was never notarized and not the governor, or the senator, or the chief justice signed it. They claim that their business was done at the edge of town when the mice left, but the mayor decides to give Snoopy one measly bone as a reward, further saying that the whole year supply of dog food was nothing but a joke, concluding that their losses have made them thrifty. Charlie and the gang remind him that a promise is a promise, and folks that try to weasel out of a deal with the Pied Piper, may/will find that he can use his instrumental powers of hypnotism in another fashion. The mayor and his counsel don't believe him, so Snoopy plays a long note on his accordion as a threat that he can and he will do it. The mayor tells him to do his worst, and squeeze his accordion until he bursts. But the whole team walks out, with the mayor and his counsel laughing about their success of getting rid of the mice and not having to pay a thing. However, they soon hear Snoopy's accordion playing and fall silent. Snoopy follows through on his word and leads the mayor and the counsel out of town hall to the tune of "Down by the Old Mill Stream" and into the town, with them singing some of the song. Snoopy continues to lead the singing group of politicians off into the distance. Soon enough, the group is seen by a campfire singing "Goodnight, Sweetheart" (the classic song by Ray Noble), content with where they ended up. As Charlie finishes his version of the Pied Piper, Sally says that she doesn't believe anything like that would ever happen. But Charlie asks her if she understands the moral, that being 'Keep Your Promises'. Sally agrees, but still doesn't think what happened in the story would ever really happen. However, they hear music coming from outside, and soon see Snoopy playing his Pied Piper accordion and forcing Lucy, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Franklin to dance around his dog house, much like the mice in the story. Lucy tells Charlie Brown to make Snoopy stop playing and making the tired foursome dance, but to no avail as she and the others continue to dance. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, DJ, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron will guest star in this film. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts films